Always and Forever
by gottaloveanime93
Summary: He was lonely and had no friends that was until a little pink haired girl came into his life. AU NaruSaku also features other couple/s but you have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this long one- shot it's Sakura's POV in the beginning of the story (weird that a guy would write this I know but I thought it would make a good story so don't judge me and I also thought it would be fun to try something new I'm sorry but I'm just a hopeful romantic). So read, enjoy, and reviews would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's Kishimoto- Sama's series.

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm in love with my childhood best friend. I really love spending time with him he's so funny and sweet too and did I mention the fact that he's so freaking gorgeous I just can't take my eyes off of him. He's so optimistic he always sees the best in something and/or someone. At times he could be overly enthusiastic but that's not all that bad. He just loves helping others when they're in need. Sometimes I even doubt that he's real because I think that I must be dreaming but if I am **PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP!**

I mean I never seen blonde hair like his before and you could just get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Every time I think about him I get a warm sensation going throughout my entire body and when I see him my heart beat so fast and hard I feel like it's going burst right through my chest.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki and we go to the same school together called Konoha's Ninja High (It's just a school that teaches you how to become a great shinobi). I've been going to the same school with Naruto for years now and I know him really well and we get along perfectly. He's my everything and I don't know what I will do without him.

Naruto has always been clueless about my feeling towards him I just hope that he feel the same way as I feel about him because I want to live happily ever after with him just like in the fairy tales and if a girl tries to come between us **I'LL BEAT THAT** **BITCH DOWN!** Naruto always had an amazing vibe that can really suck you in I just want to grab him and kiss him over and over again and never let him go. We have a strong bond and we will always be there for each other no matter what. We first met when I was five.

(Flash Back)

Sakura was looking for Ino to hang out with her during recess until she saw a boy sitting by himself. Sakura knew what it was like to be lonely because the other students would make fun of her forehead and the only friend that she had ever made was Ino but there was something pulling her towards the boy and without thinking she began to walk towards him.

Sakura final stopped right in front of him causing the boy to look up at her. 'Wow he has pretty eyes.' she thought.

'Wow she is so beautiful.' the boy thought to himself trying so hard not to have a big grin because a cute girl was standing close to him and then he started wondering why she was there. "Oh sorry is this your seat? Do you need me to move?" the boy asked.

"Oh no you don't have to move I-I uh I just wanted to talk to you." Sakura said while turning away from his gaze. Sakura was really nervous and she was blushing madly it was hard her for her to talk to boys because she was afraid they will make fun of her forehead.

The boy was taken aback nobody ever wanted to talk to him before especially girls. "Y-You wanna talk to m-me? W-What about?" the boy asked still in shock.

"W-Well I um I wanted to know your name and was wondering if we could um if we could be friends." Sakura was beyond nervous she really didn't know how to make friends Ino was the one who came to her about being friends.

The boy went into a full out grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and of course you could be my friend I would really love that." Naruto said and Sakura gave Naruto a big smile then Naruto continued "So what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said brightly.

"Nice to meet you Sakura- Chan." Naruto said brightly as well. Sakura- Chan just rolled off his lips naturally and he loved the way that sounded.

Sakura blushed when she heard the suffix following after her name. 'Aw how cute he just called me Sakura- Chan' Sakura thought "So uh Naruto what's your dream?" Sakura asked

"Dream? Dreams don't happen I just prefer to call it a goal and my goal is to be the best hokage that ever lived that way people could acknowledge me for who I am." Naruto said and then he continued "So Sakura- Chan what's your goal in life?"

I want to be the best kunoichi there is and I would also like to end bullying from this world if possible. It's tough being bullied and I don't like it at all." Sakura said.

"Wow I really like that goal of yours and I agree with you getting bullied on really sucks. I'll tell you what after I become hokage I'll promise to help you with your goal okay." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and said, "That sounds great Naruto."

Naruto gave her a grin and nodded then asked, "So Sakura- Chan you've been bullied before?"

"Yeah, I still be getting bullied on although the only call me names but it still hurts they always have to comment on how big me forehead is and makes me cry." Sakura said.

"Sakura- Chan I see nothing wrong with your forehead they just say that because they're jealous of you so don't pay attention to what they say. I just met you Sakura- Chan and I could already tell that you're a really smart girl so don't listen to those idiots." Naruto said causing Sakura to smile yet again.

"Thank you Naruto I will listen to your advice." Sakura said.

"You're welcome Sakura- Chan; you just need to believe in yourself because I believe in you." Naruto said with one of his usual grins.

'Naruto believes in me? I'm really happy that he believes in me and with the feeling that I feel now I feel like anything's possible so thank you so much Naruto for having faith in me' Sakura thought.

"So Naruto what do you do daily?" Sakura asked

"Well, (slight pause) I obviously go to school, I like training so I could become stronger so that I could reach me goal of being hokage, I love eating miso ramen, and that's pretty much it and what about you Sakura- Chan?"

"I love to read book, I like coloring a lot, after school I mostly go to my friend Ino's house to hang out, and that's pretty much it Ino's my only friend besides you." Sakura said.

"Wow, you read books I told you're smart and I can't believe I forgot about coloring and oh yeah I also like to draw." Naruto said grinning again.

"I love drawing too, so Naruto you don't like reading?"

"I can't read yet but I like looking at the pictures though." Naruto said

"Oh I'm sorry I'm already ahead of my class I should've known that you don't know how to read yet." Sakura said.

"It's okay" Naruto said.

'Wow me and Naruto sure do have a lot in common I'm curious to find out what else we share.' Sakura thought. Sakura then began to imagine what it would be like marrying the blonde and having his children.

"Sakura- Chan, Sakura- Chan, Sakura- Cha-"

"Huh" Sakura was quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, you were out of it I wanted to ask you something but you wouldn't answer back when I was calling you." Naruto said.

"Oh sorry what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I uh well I forgot" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

Sakura giggled and then someone came into their little conversation and it happened to be a teacher that works at the school that both Naruto and Sakura knew. "Sakura can't you go find someone else to go play with?!" the teacher asked rudely. Sakura became enraged at the teacher and when she was about to snap at him Naruto stopped her by whispering in her ear, "Don't worry about it Sakura- Chan just don't pay him any attention okay."

"Alright I got to go it was nice meeting you Sakura- Chan." Naruto said out loud. Naruto smiled at Sakura and then left while the teacher was sending him hateful glares but Naruto just ignored him.

"You know Sakura you really shouldn't be hanging around with that Naruto kid." The teacher said coldly before leaving. 'Naruto is the nicest person I have ever met but why did he have to treat Naruto so badly.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura decided to go hang out with Ino now that Naruto was gone and she found Ino hanging out with her crush Kiba although during the time she didn't knew Ino had a crush on him not until Kiba left that when Ino keep going on about how cute and amazing he was.

(End of Flash Back)

A/N: Now it's back to Sakura's POV just wanted to warn you.

I watch over the years at how badly Naruto was being treated and I couldn't stomach it I just wanted so badly to smash each and every one of their face for making my Naruto go through that. Naruto told me that they was giving him tough love I guess to get me to stop worrying but I didn't buy it. My Naruto doesn't deserve to go through that he did nothing wrong but I should really stop thinking about because I know I could make him feel better if he let me.

There's a guy that go to my school that all the girls have the hots for his name is Sasuke Uchiha and I really don't see what they see in him. I mean he's physically attractive (not more than Naruto in my opinion) and he's a naturally skilled shinobi but that's pretty much it there's no good personality traits in the man and looks is not everything. Alright back to Naruto, when it comes to the adults that do like Naruto there's Iruka- Sensei, Kakashi- Sensei, and my parents. I'm really happy to have my parent's approval of Naruto and I love them so much for that.

Naruto and I spend most of our time together after school hanging out at my house but when I was younger I had to always keep my room door open when Naruto would visit typical parents am I right. Anyway since I'm older now I could close the door when Naruto would be visiting if I please but I didn't want Naruto catch on to my feelings for him because I don't know how he feels about me yet so I just keep the door open.

When Naruto and I were younger we would always have all the same classes together that was until high school. I'm 16 and just started my junior year and I only got two classes with Naruto and that's English and History but during my freshman and sophomore year I only had art class with Naruto. If you would've ask me I would've say that he hates History because every day I saw him in that class he always wind up falling asleep.

Now back to Sasuke again, Sasuke and Hinata joined the middle school that Naruto and I were going to around the same time as each other just weeks apart and I became friends with Hinata until I found out about her feelings for Naruto then I started to slowly pulling away from our friendship so that she wouldn't notice. Sasuke just stayed to himself because he pretty much found everybody to be annoying especially his fan girls. When it comes to school I don't really hang out with Naruto that much I really want to but I feel like the people that are going to my school are going to do something that will ruin my chances with him. I am avoiding Naruto during school in order for us to be together forever because we won't have to go to school for the rest of our lives. Naruto have been getting really popular lately and the girls are bound to start falling for him sooner or later.

I had to do something in order to make sure that they found Naruto to be repulsive so that I'll have a greater chance of being with him. I started talking to girls at my school about anything that would put up a red flag up when it came to dating Naruto (but most of what I was telling them was completely false) and then I put Sasuke under the category of The Perfect Man in order to push them in his direction and not Naruto's but still even after I was saying those horrible things about Naruto, Hinata kept on liking him and I could tell because she continued to look at him and blush I tell ya she sure is persistent all I know if she were to ask him out she'll be dead before she knew it even happened. Naruto is going to be mine just wait and see CHA!

A/N: (sigh) finally done with Sakura's POV.

(In History A/N: which is Sakura's 6th period and final class of the day by the way)

Sakura saw Naruto walk in and seat down at the seat that was in front of her that was facing in her direction. Sakura wondering why Naruto was there she thought that Naruto didn't show up to school today because she didn't see him in English Naruto then pulled out a small case and he took out what appear to be glasses as he begin studying what was on the board. Sakura never seen nothing like it she never seen Naruto study this hard before she was completely overwhelmed.

' Naruto looks really good in those I mean he always looked good but with them on his cute face he's just wow' Sakura thought while mentally drooling over the sight.

Sakura eyes was stuck on Naruto, 'How am I'm to avoid him if he's just so irresistible, CURSE YOU NARUTO!'

"Sakura, Yo Sakura, SAKURA!" Kakashi the history teacher screamed.

"Sakura! Snap out of it will ya!" Ino also screamed punching Sakura's arm.

"What the hell was that for Ino pig?!" Sakura asked.

"Can it with calling me Ino pig will ya! And Kakashi- Sensei was calling you." Ino said.

"Oh what is it Kakashi- Sensei?"

"Pay attention during class now as I was saying" Kakashi said continuing with his lecture.

When Kakashi was done with his lecture he then said, "Alright class hand me your assignments." When the students handed in their assignments and took their seats he continued, "Oh yeah, the prom is coming up this Friday so come and bring a date if you please I missed out on my prom so I want to see my student having the best time their lives." Kakashi said then he went on to read Icha Icha Paradise and everybody's sweet dropped. The students began to walk towards the person that they wanted to take as a date to the prom.

'Alright I'm going to ask Naruto- Kun to be my date to the prom.' Hinata thought to herself while walking towards Naruto but then somebody stepped right in front of her Hinata then realized who it was, "Sasuke- Kun d-do you need s-something?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I would like ask you to be my date to the prom." Sasuke paused before continuing, "So what do you say?" Sasuke always had a strong liking towards Hinata he'd always liked the fact that she was quiet and to herself while the girls that he would attract would be loud and annoying.

Hinata was a major people pleaser so it was hard for her to say no because she didn't wanted to break Sasuke's heart. "S-Sure S-Sasuke- Kun" Hinata stuttered. Kiba just saw what happened between Sasuke and Hinata and thought, **'SASUKE YOU DAMN SNAKE!'** Kiba had always had a huge crush on Hinata he thought that she was nice and really cute but he thought that she had a crush on Naruto not Sasuke then out of nowhere, "Kiba- Kun, do you want to be my date to the prom?" Kiba then turned to see his friend Ino with a big smile on her face but he could've sworn she had feelings for Sasuke.

'Oh great, is everybody going insane what kind of world am I in?!' Kiba thought to himself.

"So yes or no, which one do you pick?" Ino asked. Kiba did find Ino to be a good person and they had been good friends since they were little kids and going to the prom with her wouldn't be all that bad besides his crush already been asked to the prom.

"Okay Ino- San I'll go to the prom with you." Kiba said. Complete joy took over Ino's body when she heard Kiba say yes she gave him a big hug and thanked him then took off with a big smile on her face. 'Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Ino- San that happy before.' Kiba thought.

'Alright what should I do, if I ask Naruto to the be my to the prom the girls will probably will catch on that Naruto is the dream guy that he usually is and they will probably try to take him away from me but I don't ask him he would be open to take anyone to the prom and he could accidentally bump into a girl at school and start falling in love with her and chances to be with him could fall greatly it could happen. Alright I'll just ask Naruto to the dance I'll have a better chance of us being together that way I just hope he says yes but I got pretend like I won't enjoy it that's going to be hard. I'm going to ask him after school so that nobody could see that way it would look like he asked me.' Sakura thought

(After school)

"So Naruto want to go to prom with me Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Sure Sakura- Chan sounds like fun." Naruto said with a big grin.

Sakura gave a grin of her own and said, "Alright Naruto I'll see you then."

"Alright see you then Sakura- Chan." Naruto said as they both went the separate ways.

(At the prom)

Sasuke and Hinata have just arrived and Hinata looked around the room then she saw Naruto dancing with Sakura though it didn't seemed that Sakura wasn't having a good time.

"So Hinata- Chan, would you like to dance with me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was taken aback not from the dancing part but from the fact that Sasuke added the extra suffix in her name. "O-Okay" Hinata said.

Sasuke took Hinata in the middle of the room and they started dancing . Hinata could see that Sasuke was obviously having a great time being with her. Hinata eyes began to wander around the room again and she saw Kiba and Ino dancing then out of nowhere Ino kissed Kiba. Hinata became so upset she felt like she was going to cry, 'Wait am I in love with Kiba- Kun?' Hinata asked herself before storming out of the room leaving Sasuke and Kiba in complete shock. Kiba told Ino that he had to go then he followed the direction the love of his life went.

Kiba walked over to a crying Hinata Hyuga, "Hinata- San are you okay?" Kiba asked Hinata in a worried tone.

"D-Do you l-love Ino- San?" Hinata asked with complete hurt in her voice.

"No. not like that I mean she's a good friend but I'm in love with you Hinata- Chan." Kiba said. Ino heard what Kiba just said and she began to cry.

Ino wanted to check on her date Kiba and when she found him he saw that he was talking to Hinata. Ino accidentally overheard what the love of her life just said and she took of towards her house with tear rolling down her face.

Hinata on the other hand smiled after hearing Kiba's words just now, "O-Oh that's g-good" Hinata said.

"Why is it because you're in love with me Hinata- Chan?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Y-Yes I'm madly in love with you Kiba- Kun sorry I didn't realized it s-sooner." Hinata said slightly blushing.

"It's okay Hinata- Chan it was worth the wait." Kiba said before bring Hinata into a passionate kiss they continued to kiss like their life depended on it.

(After the prom)

Ino saw the couple of Kiba and Hinata holding hands. Ino wanted nothing more than to rip Hinata head from her shoulders for stealing her man. Hinata saw the hateful glare Ino was giving her so she decided to give her one of her own. 'I'm going to whup that bitch's ass nobody comes between me and Kiba- Kun and to see the light of another day!' If it wasn't for Sakura for holding Ino back there would be a major cat-fight going down. Sakura could see the intensity in best friend's eyes Ino was livid.

"Ino, if you fight Hinata now you're bound to get suspended or worst expelled." Sakura said.

"I don't care that bitch stole my man she deserves a major beat down now let me so it Sakura!" Ino screamed and most of the class looked at her.

"No, just calm down I'm not going to let you wreck your future because of her you know how pissed your parents will be at you if you go through with this." Sakura said.

"Aw c'mon, can I at least give her one good punch right upside her head all I need is one hit and I'll be done I promise?!" Ino whined.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

"Alright fine I won't do it I'll find another way to get Hinata back for stealing Kiba- Kun away from me" Ino said before continuing, "and you know Sakura you're a really good friend you know that right?"

"Yeah I know" Sakura said proudly.

Naruto was just focusing on his classwork while this was going on and he didn't look in Sakura's direction all day like he was avoiding her which cause Sakura to worry. Naruto would usually give Sakura a quick glance before going back to his classwork but none of that happened today. Naruto was really focus on school lately he even managed to score high on the school's most difficult test which is so not like him he usually slack off during class by either sleeping or playing pranks but mostly playing pranks. A/N: the reason why Naruto is so focus on school lately because he knows you have you to be really smart so that you could handle all that paper work when it comes to being the hokage now back to the story. Sakura knew something was up with Naruto but she couldn't figure it out. When school let out she went to her house straight to her room to think about what could be bothering Naruto then she heard a knock at the front door and Sakura's mom answered the front door.

"Oh hey Mrs. Haruno mind if I speak to Sakura?" a male teenage voice asked.

"No not at all Naruto she's in her room." Sakura's mom said.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto." Sakura mom said while Naruto walked towards Sakura's room.

"Hey Sakura- Chan" Naruto said.

"Oh, Hey Naruto" Sakura replied.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said seriously.

"Sure what is it?"Sakura asked.

"Well there are these rumors going around about me and I heard that you were the source of them." Naruto said. Sakura looked down with guilt.

Seeing this Naruto became enraged, "How could you Sakura- Chan! How could you say such awful things about me! You must have just pretended to be my friend this whole time! You just think that I'm a demon!"

'No Naruto it's not like that.' but the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

Naruto just went on to say, "I-I thought you were different from the rest but you turned out to be exactly like them." Naruto looked like he was completely hurt something that Sakura wants to never see in her life ever again with that said Naruto fled from the Haruno residence leaving behind a now sobbing Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto hates me now but I don't blame him I would've hate me too if I was him I just hope that he finds it in that big heart of his to forgive me. Please Naruto PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Naruto was now avoiding Sakura because it was causing him pain just by being around her.

(A Month Later)

Naruto just left Ichiraku's when he bumped into Sakura he turned around to leave until he felt something pulling on his long- sleeved shirt but he instantly knew it wasn't something it was someone, "Sakura- Chan I need to go will you please let me go?"

"No, I know you don't have anywhere important to go and we need to talk."

"Fine, what is it?" Naruto said.

"Naruto I would like to apologize for me spreading the rumors about you none of them were true. You mean a lot to me and you're the person who inspires me the most I really hope that you could understand what I'm going through without you in my life." Sakura said.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I will never lie to you like that we're best friends why won't you believe my?!" Sakura said as tear began to fall from her eyes.

Ignoring Sakura's question Naruto said, "A friend wouldn't say something so awful about another friend."

"Naruto to prove to you how much I mean to you I have a present for you." Sakura said.

"Huh? A present? Then where is it." Naruto said.

"Come meet me by Ichiraku's and I'll take you the present and meet me at 7 o' clock." Sakura said.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you there." Naruto said.

"Yeah, see you then and don't be late." Sakura said.

"I won't" Naruto said before they started going their separate ways.

Naruto was wondering what Sakura's present to him was, "Hm, What's the present that Sakura going to give me. Is she going to treat me to ramen? Nah, I don't think so man do I wish I could read minds because the suspense is killing me. It's only six o' clock I got an hour left I should go take a shower to past the time."

Naruto had meet up with Sakura as promised and Sakura began to lead Naruto somewhere different, "Sakura- Chan where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Just don't worry about it I'll tell you when we get there" Sakura said. The continued down the path until they made their way to a beautiful scene that had the greenest of grass and a wishing well but that was the farthest the path would lead it was a dead end.

Naruto moved ahead of Sakura and scanned the location. "Okay, so where's the present you wanted to give me Sakura- Chan?" Naruto asked still looking for the so called present.

"It's right here" Naruto turned to face Sakura he then felt something on his cheek he realized that Sakura was kissing it. Naruto gasped and his jaw dropped slightly. Sakura saw the opportunity and crashed her lips against his shoving tongue in his mouth. When Sakura finally pulled back Naruto cheeks were red and it looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"I always wanted to do that, I love you Naruto I always have since we were little. Naruto you mean everything to me to me and I mean that with my heart and soul. Naruto you're beautiful inside and out, you're far from being a demon because you're an angel. Naruto I love you always and forever." Sakura said beaming a great big smile.

"S-Sakura- Chan y-you really think I'm an angel?" Naruto stuttered from his shock.

"You better believe it." Sakura said with a playful grin.

What Sakura said touched Naruto deeply tear began to roll down from his eyes as he pulled Sakura into a warm embrace, "Th-Thank you S-Sakura- Chan y-you don't know how much that means to me I love you, I love you Sakura- Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura broke from the hug and Naruto knew what was going to next. Naruto brought Sakura into a more passionate kiss than before because the first one caught him off guard and when they need air they broke from the kiss.

"Sakura- Chan there's something I need to tell you." Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto What is it?" Sakura asked.

"There was something I've been hiding from you. I-I got the Kyuubi sealed inside me that's why the villagers hate me so much and I was scared that you would hate me too." Naruto said.

"So" replied Sakura.

"So, what do you mean so?!" Naruto yelled.

"So what if you got the Kyuubi sealed inside you, you're still an angel. You're not the Kyuubi, you're Naruto Uzumaki the man that I've fallen in love with" Sakura said.

"Stop it Sakura- Chan you're making me cry again."

"Sakura- Chan I'm not mad I just need to know why you started the rumors about me."

"Okay here's the truth, I've fallen in love with you because you're an amazing person I just thought if the other people thought that I didn't like you that they would have no reason to try to break our bond that we share, you really mean a lot to me." Sakura said.

"I know but you could've told me instead of keeping it to yourself."

"Sorry"

"It's okay; you know nobody actually showed me that they cared so much about me before I'm just happy that's it's you Sakura- Chan because I love you Sakura and I always will." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto" Sakura said before kissing him again. "Naruto"

"Yes Sakura- Chan"

"Let's get married"

(THE END)

A/N: Wow the ending was so mushy in my opinion but anyway I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story because I already know what it's going to be about but I only going to write it if you think I should. I'm going to try to put a poll up so vote there I want be accepting votes on reviews so when you review just review about the story okay I'm even accepting flames but don't bother to say I suck at writing because I already know that sorry I'm more of a reader than a writer but anyways REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE VOTE!

Yo gottaloveanime93 here I just wanted to remind you guys that my poll is still up on my profile so please submit a vote it would really mean a lot to me so PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. I would like to think you guys for the support I love you guys so God bless you guys and have a great day! My poll is going down next month with that said peace out my people I'll let you know what the results are when my poll's down :)


	3. Author's Note: POLL RESULTS!

Author's Note: Polls results

A: Yeah there should totally be a sequel. 71% with 5 votes

B: Nah because the original sucks to bad. 14% with 1 vote

C: I don't really care if he writes a sequel or not. 14% with 1 vote

So there you have it and thanks you for the support you guys and to the one who hated my story well SCREW YOU! Jk the one who voted Nah because the original sucks to bad was me I just wanted to see if I could vote on my own poll it turns out that I can so I won't vote on any other poll that I put up. I'll let you know in the summary when the sequel is up it will be like SEQUEL TO ALWAYS AND FOREVER. I'm letting you guys know this because I'm going to most likely write other stories before I post the sequel. The sequel be up either on November 2013 or December 2013 so just be patient ok guys peace out


End file.
